Working together again
by Ryuku Shadow
Summary: Another case has arrived at the S.P.R HQ and the team gather to tackle the case but looks like there's a few more members yet to arrive, Wonder who they could be....how will the team react and what will happen next....only time will tell....
1. reunion

A/N: I Do NOT own DeathNote nor GhostHunt, if I did then L would use his cell more to call Kakido and Mai wouldn't be such a pain in the ass brat.

Mai: What the hell Ryuku I'm not a pain in the ass.

Me: uh cha you are, ask anyone.

All of us: -whistles softly and looks around the room-

Mai: you guys are jerks.

Random reader: -puts hand over Mai's mouth and drags her anime style from the room-

Naru: thank you sooo much random Reader.

Random reader: no problem now on with teh story.

Kakido: Can I get a hot chocolate first?

All of Us: -sweat drop-

Me: all those in favour of starting now say Aye.

All of us (inc random reader): AYE!!!

Me: sorry Kakido we voted.

Kakido: oh tay -sits down beside Naru-

L: Can I get some cake?

Me: _ Can we just get on with this plox?

A normalish day in the lives of the SPR team and their co workers( random people we wanna add)

Pssssst....FYI Ryuku = Me xD and S.P.R stands for Shibuya Psychic Research.

Door flies open as two shadow walkers enter into the office room, the tallest shadow walker, Kakido shadow, 5ft 9" long flowing purple hair down to her waist, dressed in soft black satin corset with dark blue slightly ripped tight jeans on, and black kitty heel platform boots, almost ivory skin and a beauty of unnatural porportions, with a black velvet choker with small golden bell attatched, strides calmly in first and looks around while her older sister Ryuku Shadow 5ft 3" follows in behind looking as unnaturaly beautiful like her sister, wearing, soft white satin corset, slightly ripped white tight jeans, white kitty heel platform boots, a white demin looking jacket, a white velvet choker with a silver bell attatched and long blonde hair down to her waist, looking around the room Ryuku sees Lin and her bright ocean blue eyes light up, she runs over and glomps him. Kakido sees Naru and her violet eyes close slightly to a glare as she walks over and slaps him across the face. The room stands still as Lin stands up with Ryuku still attatched to him. Naru shakes his head softly at Lin and Lin sits back down with Ryuku jumping round and sitting on his lap as he sweat drops.

Kakido: That's for not returning my call after standing me up you jerk.

The members of SPR look between Kakido and Naru with jaws dropped. Takigawa starts to laugh at the expression on Mais face, John follows suite and Ayako giggles softly as she takes a drink from her coffee. I get up and jump on Kakido's back and say to her "Hai sis xD" Kakido sweat drops and looks at me.

Kakido: You drove here with me you noob and your only just saying Hai now.

Me: Maybe....I thought I might break the ice and ask if that was why our livingroom got demolished last night?

Kakido: -shifty eyes- Maybe...Anyway -turns and looks at Naru- So newb sauce what did you call us for?

All members turn and look towards Naru.

Naru: It appears not all members are here -.-

Me: o.o whatcha mean Naru? I kinda maybe sort of thought this was our team -.- or have you called in more to baby sit me and Kakido again?

Naru: They aren't here to babysit you, just observe what you do and help when you both get stuck.

Me: ." you've got to be kidding, the last two ended up in hospital and are now scared of fire and ice because of us, are you sure you wanna risk more hairs on people personal places?

Naru: -looks annoyed- They should be here any moment also I think you may find that these two are more useful than any we've brought in before.

Me:-mummbles- they better be or I'm gonna get Kakido to make ice cubes outta them, also they gotsa be hot this time coz those last two were U.G.L.Y and they def had no ailibi's.

Ayako:-looks towards Naru and says- Wait Naru you can't mean who I hink you mean....C'mon it's gotta be bad if your bringing in the Shadow walkers and those two Demon hunters.

I drop from Kakido's back as we both look at each other, a slightly startled look on our faces, still looking at each other Kakido says to Naru.

Kakido: Naru if you're bringing in who I think it is then we have a huge problem....Ryuku and someone didn't exactly depart on good terms....in fact none of us departed on any terms really.

Everyone turns and looks at me, I just shrug and walk to the kettle and make some coffee. Kakido walks over to me and leans against the counter, she smiles at me which usualy means, hot chocolate plox. I start making coffee and hotchocolate when we all hear a knock upon the door, the spoon falls from my hand and lands with a clatter upon the counter surface.

Naru: Come in.

We all turn and look at the door as it opened and yup just as we thought it was them, everyone welcomed them openly, well apart from ayako who jumped to her feet and grabbed on to Ryuuzaki aka L and the dark and mysterious Zaine. I could feel Kakido tense up beside me as we both held our breath they were both as breathetaking as we could remember, Ryuuzaki was around my height with messyish black hair, dar bags under his eyes, pale skin, wearing his usual white T and blue jeans tho this time he had shoes on and a lolli sticking out of his mouth. Zaine was just as stunning as I can remember...Tall around 6ft 3", slightly tanned skin, slim but lightly muscled build -drool- shortish black hair straightened out almost like Lin's hair but longer round the sides and back and a shorter fringe, he was wearing a white T-shirt with a black shirt over the top and a pair of black pants with black boots on, a little disheveled like L but still amazing and heart racing to look at, looking at his face my breath was taken away again just by looking into his deep and powerful eyes, seeing deep though and almost like he was looking into my soul and seeing me for everything anf not just what I appeared on the surface. They both just looked at her and removed their arms from hers.

Ayako: welcome boys -as they remove their arms from hers she says- Now that's not the way to treat an earth priestess.

Naru: Everyone this is Ryuzaki and Zaine Maeildour, they will be assisting us on this case. Please take a seat.

L and Zaine bow slightly and walk forward to take a seat. Me and Kakido are still giggling at their reactions to Ayako. I turn around and put two more cups out for tea and coffee. Kakido makes L a tea and takes it to him with alot of sugar cubes, I finish making Zaine a coffee with milk and four sugars and take it to him. They both thank us silently as we walk back to get ours.

Me: So emo boy what's this case you called us all in for?

Naru: -slightly annoyed- We've been asked by an old friend of my families to look into a case of the occult dissapearances at one of their manor homes that they don't use much.

I tell motorola to close the door and she does so looking really pissed off at me.

Me: you can look at me like that all you want but I'll still kick your ass newbzor.

Mai: Guys C'mon what's with all the hostility?

Kakido: She gets like that sometimes lol it's just the way she is.

Naru starts explaining the case to us all but I zone out thinking to myself "Where have they been all this time....bah they must have a reason...right? bleh I'll ask later after this case is done with, shouldn't be too hard...ooops gotta listen up" I realise everyone is looking at me funny.

Kakido whispers: Ryuku...are you ok? you look kinda pale...

Me: Um I need some fresh air...Kakido can update me when I get back.

I walk/run from the room into the hallway, as the door closes behind me I run to the roof exit and run to the edge of the building top. Breathing heavily lean on the eldge the thoughts in my head are all confused. "What the hell.....is this feeling?!?!?!? seriously I thought this would have been easy seeing him again" I slam my fist down on the ledge cracking the stone work. I hear Kakido in my head talking to me.

Kakido: hey sis c'mon it's been a long time for all of us and their prolly thinking the same since we also dissapeared after the last battle...I know it took me a while to get over what we saw....the memories all of all those peoples hopes, fears, their dreams still haunt me in my dreams.

Me: I know sis, it's just....I.....

Kakido: I know.... I never stopped loving L either but we all lost each other then, I dunno how the guys feel but you know as well as I do we'll never stop loving them, we're all soul mates, L and I are two halves of a whole and so are you and Zaine. It's just the way the hands of fate have played us and it's the way we'll all be for eternity.

Me: -sigh- I spose... it's just hard when you feel so much pain for so long that when you see them again it all vanishes and the loves comes flooding back..I dunno how you manage it sis but your way stronger than me.

Kakido: meh I just block it out till I can deal with it.

I stand looking out into the morning sun, watching over the city as it still sleeps, thinking how lucky these people are that they don't have to see the things we do or feel what we feel. I turn and walk back down to the office and with a deep breath I push open the door and walk in closing it behind me.

A/N

Zaine: sooo um Ryuku...

Me: uh um yush?

Zaine: what the hell happens next?!?!?!?

Me: umm idk I'll write that when I can remember the bloody plot....I need more coffee.

Everyone inc random reader: -facepalm-

Kakido: She is such a newb at this...spose it is her first fanfic -cough- newb -cough-

Me: -throws rice cake at Kakido- hey C'mon I know I'll remember it..umm when ummm emmm....I remember it xD

Takigawa: So who wants to come to one of my gigs, I need a bassist and backing vocals ^.^

Everyone: ooh me me

Random reader: Can I come???

Takigawa: haha sure.

Everyone walks off to get ready.

Me: -stops and turns around and says to the other readers- Hey guys thanx for reading my first ever fanfic...well the first part of it, there will be a continuation of course but I'd like to know what you all think of it....Please be gentle as I ish still a newb at this xD REVIEWS FTW -turns and runs after Kakido- Hey sis wait up xD.

Zaine sneaks back and says: Yeah it's gonna be her fisrt published one so be gentle she is still a newb at this, o.o better go before she notices I'm gone xD catch you all later.

I stop in the distance realising we're missing someone.....Zaine....he's gone. I look around and see him in the distance walking back towards us.

Me: Hey ya newb c'mon lets go xD we have some fun to be had.

He catches up with me and flicks my nose softly.

Zaine: yeah yeah lets go then :P

I wrap my arm around his waist and we all walk off for a great night of fun, I turn slightly as we're walking and wave softly to you all thinking "until next time everyone" xD

This story will be continued don't worry :D


	2. Memories

A/N: I Do not own any of the characters from DeathNote Nor Ghost Hunt I only own the characters that I throw in aka Zaine ish mine ladies xD

Me: Haai everyone we ish back.

Kakido: we are?

Me: -.- yush we ish

Kakido: xD oh tay

Naru: Can we get on with this please?

Me: hush puppeh

Zaine: is this gonna be like another larp type thing?

Me: maybe -shifty eyes- hey c'mon gimme a break I ish newbsorz

Random Reader: -mouth half full of cake- sho um yeah where were we again?

L: -thinking to self- My cake .

Ryuku's POV

As I look at everyone they seem to be staring back at me, strange but meh I should be used to it. I walk over and sit on the arm of the chair that Zaine is sitting on, he looks up at me with a slightly startled look on his face I just stare straight ahead at Naru. Everyone is sitting on edge wanting to find out what happened, thankfully Naru breaks the silence by telling us that we leave in one hour and we should gather what we need as we will be staying for a while.

Kakido already thought as much and had our bags packed before we left. The room felt so sombre I could feel everyones thoughts it felt like a great preasure was on me but I should be used to it.

Kakido's POV

After talking with my sis she seemed somewhat confused and lost, she wasn't acting her normal happy self it was like a great cloud had descended upon her -sigh- I should have known this would happen some day I just wish I had time before it so she wouldn't be as hurt...

Authors POV

As everyone started standing up to leave and get ready Naru stands up, "Ryuuzaki...Zaine may I speak with you in my office?" They both nod slightly in aknowledgement and the trio move off to go to Naru's office. Everyone pauses for a moment to watch the trio leave apart from Ryuku and Kakido who are still staring at the drinks in their hands. Ayako appears beside Kakido "Sooo what's the scoop, daring lovers torn apart? ooh or a nasty fight before you all went poof? or....." She was cut off in mid sentence as Kakido put her hand over Ayako's face much to the frustration of Ayako who is now flailing her arms like she is about to fall, Kakido pushes her back "That is none of your bussiness and I'd prefer it if it stayed that way too Plox kay thanx" "fine if you don't want to share the goss then I'll just have to find out some other way" Ryuku stopped staring at her drink and looks up with watery eyes " Ayako can you just drop it please...just this once?" "Fine...fine I'll drop it for now but I want details later" she said as she waved her index finger toward Ryuku "Fine just not now ok....Thanx" Everyone starts to leave and get ready a single thought on all their minds "What happened with those four?!?!?!?"

An hour later everyone is standing outside the S.P.R HQ everything is already in the vans and everyone is packed and ready to go, everyone that is apart from Ryuku. "Hey Kakido where the hell is Ryuku? she's spose to be here by now" Asked Takigawa, "I don't know she was here five minutes ago but she dissapeared when I turned my back for like 2 seconds I swear we need to get a collar and lead for that one she keeps going buh bye way too much" Replied Kakido.(Zoom to Ryuku) Standing on the rooftop of the S.P.R HQ Ryuku stands staring off into the distance with thoughts of the past on her mind.

Flash back:

Ryuku walking down the busy street of Hokkaido Japan when her cell phone starts to ring (Miyavi ringtone FTW) "Moshi moshi...Hai this is Ryuku....hai....WHAT!!! When did this happen" (a/n walking and talking on a cell in the busy street of Hokkaido is not a good idea) as she walks on she becomes distracted by the caller and accidently walks into a young man then she starts to fall to the ground but before she lands he reaches down and saves her at the last minute, her hair covering her face, she stands up and clears the hair from her face,o.o with wide eyes still looking at the young man she puts the cell to her ear and says " I see...hai I'll be there soon....Ja-ne" still looking at the young man "I'm really sorry for that -starts to blush- Please accept my apologies" the young man chuckles " it's ok it's my fault entirely, I wasn't looking where I was going" he replies flashing the most beautiful smile she's ever seen, she stands there not knowing what to say, completely taken in by his smile " Please let me make it up to you....say Koh-hi tomorrow?" he continues. Still practicaly staring at him she replies "Uh em no it's ok it was my fault I should have watched where I was going, please let me take you for koh-hi and I won't take no for an answer" said with an adamant look upon her face. He chuckles softly again "Fine fine but at least let me get the lunch oh and what's your name?" blushing softly "Ryuku....Ryuku Shadow and hai that would be nice-smiles softly- and may I ask what your name is?" her head tilted softly to one side as she asks "Zaine....Zaine Maeildour, say around 1pm? I know this great little koh-hi shop just down the street" smiling brightly while still blushing " sure that would be great, shall we meet up here?" He looks at her softly and smiles "Yeah sure that would be great....Race ya xD"

Flash back ends.

Hearing voices from below calling her name, she looks over the ledge to the small group below her "Guys I'm up here" She shouts while waving. Kakido looks up to see her sister waving to them though she looks like she's about to fall _. Takigawa looks up to her and yells "Hey shorty... get your lil tooshy down here we need to get going and don't bother taking the stairs we all know the fall won't kill you" Ryuku looks down at Takigawa and mutters to herself "Yeah thanx newb let the whole world know haha just like bro huh" she smiles at herself "Yup he's always been like that for as long as we can remember Ryuku, Now get your ass down here" came the voice of Kakido in her head "Yes ma'am" replies Ryuku with an immitation salute. Climbing up onto the ledge she looks around for bystanders, noticing there aren't any she spreads her arms and falls forward off the top of the building (a/n yes I know your prolly going wtfx but meh it sounds kool) falling downward she slows as she reaches the ground (** and no she doesn't go splat) and lands softly on her feet. She runs forward to the van and shouts shotgun before anyone can protest (** shotgun means ride up front) With the missing member finaly here the team start to pack into the van and drive off with the atmosphere of the unkown hanging precariously over their heads. Takigawa asks everyone "who's up for a game of snap?" the team just groan slightly as he brings out a deck of cards. Ryuku sits up front with Lin driving and Zaine sitting beside her (** Hai Naru got chucked in the back and hai he is being very emo about it -cough- emo cough-)

Naru: Ok seriosuly what is up with people calling me emo?

Me: um coz you are... now hush puppeh and let me finish this part of the story -glares at Naru-

Naru: -opens his mouth to protest but decides against it as it will only lead to an argument which means the story may never end :o-

Lin feeling very uncomfortable switches on some music, Ryuku just sits silently and listens to the music it's a soft classical melody that's playing and it starts making her sleepy slowly but surely she drifts off with her head leaning against Zaines shoulder and half asleep puts her arms round his arm and falls into a deep sleep. The rest of the team just sit there and look with mouths wide open (**seriously guys close your mouths your gonna catch flies) and watch as he relaxes and moves his other hand round to softly stroke her hair. Ryuuzaki and Kakido just look ahead and smile softly to themselves, Kakido risks a glance towards Ryuuzaki and realises he's looking at her, they both look away with their faces going like uber bright red.

And so with the team on their long journey to this mansion place the sound of laughter from everyone playing cards is clearly heard as is the soft snoring of Ryuku and the clear annoyance of Naru....what's gonna happen with Kakido and Ryuuzaki ??

A/N: meh it's ok I guess I dunno really haven't had any reveiw yet so hopefully I'll get some nice ones as this is a continuation of the first one ." Reveiws people....plox...I'll give you soul bound cookies ^^

Kakido: ..... tbh idk what to say

Mai: hahahahaha Ryuku snores rofl

Random reader: =X I say nothing for I fear there may be a heavy object flung my way ".

Kakido: nah she's too out cold for that rofl

Zaine: . . I hope she doesn't drool o.o"

Ryuku: -is listening to the convo while pretending to be asleep-

Naru: I feel sorry for you, your going to end up with a wet shoulder

Ryuku throws her cell at Naru._

Ryuku: I do not drool for your info -.-

Everyone bursts out laughing at Naru as he gets incredibly frustrated and throws someones random shoe at Ryuku.

Ryuku: xD Thanx Naru I lost that earlier ^.^

Naru: .

A/N: Hey guys thanx for reading I hope you enjoyed it and if you want to suggest to change anything just tell me, also any ideas about what more I can add, sorry about the long chapters I'll try and cut them down more but I love reading long stories xD

Words you may not understand:

Haai - Afrikaans for hello

Koh-hi - coffee in Japanese

Hai - yes Japanese

Moshi moshi- hello (when you answer your cell) Japanese

Ja-ne- close friend/casual way of saying Goodbye Japanese

Ryuku Shadow


End file.
